


Endless Pain

by Ragnorok_Come



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Other, Scraps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-13
Updated: 2015-01-13
Packaged: 2018-03-07 08:51:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3168869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ragnorok_Come/pseuds/Ragnorok_Come
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was just a quick poem that I had written for an assignment in one of my classes...hope you like it</p>
    </blockquote>





	Endless Pain

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a quick poem that I had written for an assignment in one of my classes...hope you like it

Everyone yells at you  
You can't do nothing right  
Cry yourself to sleep in bed  
Every single night  
Finally you've had enough  
And decide to make a change  
But now they have gone  
It feels so strange  
Another day goes by  
A day without them  
But now it's started with someone new  
Will this pain ever end


End file.
